Mobtypes
Overview Within Dungeon Realms, there exist three major classes of mob: standard mobs, elites, and dungeon bosses. The majority of enemies you encounter across Andalucia are standard mobs, and are randomly generated within a set of parameters (such as tier and name). The other open-world class of mob that you can encounter are elites. These elites are stronger than standard mobs, and are best avoided if you are not well-equipped for that tier. The last mobtype is dungeon bosses. These mobs do not appear within the main world, and are completely customised for their respective dungeons. This page will only cover the open-world mobs, information on dungeon bosses can be found on their own pages. Standard Mobs The majority of your time in Dungeon Realms will be spent battling standard mobs. Just like players, these mobs have their own level and tier (although mobs change tier every 20 levels instead of every 10), and are randomly generated within a set of parameters. Mobs will be equipped with gear that will determine their stats, and have a chance to drop the gear that they are equipped with. For example, a mob could be generated with a chestplate with the vitality stat (giving it more health) and a sword with the fire aspect stat, causing its attacks to deal fire damage. When slain, the mob will have a small chance to drop this chestplate or this sword - it would not, for example, drop a bow, as it was not wielding one. Of course, not all mobs across Andalucia are the same, and there is a great deal of variation in terms of name and appearance. Some mobtypes will appear in multiple areas (such as bandits), whilst others will be unique to a zone or region (the Naga of the Dreadwood, for example). Mob Abilities Mobs within the world of Andalucia have a number of abilities at their disposal to increase the difficulty of combat. The standard mobs can use either one of these two abilities, which are as follows: * Power Strike '- This is the most common type of ability, as it is used by all melee-damaging mobs within Dungeon Realms. When hit, there is chance for a mob to start charging this ability, which will be indicated by the appearance of small purple particles around the mob. Once the ability is fully charged, the mob will deal '''3x damage '''with their next attack. * '''Triple Shot '- This is the ranged equivalent of the Power Strike ability. A ranged mob will start charging their attack (again indicated by the appearance of purple particles), and once the charging is complete, the mob will fire '''three projectiles (or one projectile dealing 3x damage) in their next attack. List of Mobtypes Below is a list of all standard mobtypes. Each mobtype has a change to be generated with a certain type of elemental damage - to learn more about this, visit the following page. To learn more about a certain mob (for example, its tier range or spawn locations), visit the specific page by clicking on the name. NB: ''List is a work in progress. '' * Bandit * Cave Spider * Daemon * Goblin * Imp * Iron Golem * Lizardman * Magma Cube * Naga * [[Skeleton|'Skeleton']] * Spider * Tripoli Soldier * Troll * Wither Skeleton * Wolf Elite Mobs Work in Progress